Inappropriate Wednesdays
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Maura wants to have 'Naked Wednesdays at work and Jane is less than impressed.


**Okay, this is totally stupid but I got inspired by 'Inappropriate Wednesdays' - thank you Angie Harmon. And also I was really bored, so, don't hate.**

"No, Maura!" Jane huffed frustratedly

"Please?" Maura gave Jane her best puppy-dog eyes

"No"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Eitherway, it's happening" Maura flashed a cheeky smile

"Well, you can do it but i'm not...actually scratch that, you're not doing it either. End of discussion" Jane gave Maura a scolding look

"C'mon Jane. You didn't wanna have office sex at first and now you're practically begging me for it - not that i'm complaining though" Maura winked

"Maura, naked Wednesdays is diffent to office sex and i'm pretty sure it's illegal" Jane laughed

"So was that thing you did last night, in most states but you still did that...Detective Rizzoli" Maura smirked in a seductive tone

"Maura, I am not coming to work naked! And neither are you! Yes naked Sundays are fun, but thats at home, where nobody can see us"

"Nobody will see us here either" Maura smiled

"Oh yeah, nobody but the hundreds of other officers that work here...Oh and not to mention my mother!" Jane replied sarcastically

"It's nothing she hasn't seen before!" Maura laughed "And i'm not suggesting you go chasing criminals naked, or you even leave the lab"

"No Maura. I am not walking around the morgue naked just for your amusement. I love you but I'm not being naked with all those sharp instruments and dead people around" Jane raised her arm and ponited around Maura's lad "And if you decide to do 'naked wednesdays' on your own - I won't hesitate to arrest you"

"Oh, Jane. You know I like it when you handcuff me" Maura winked and bit her lip

"No...don't try and sex me into agreeing to naked wednesdays" Jane demanded, trying to ignore hot hot Maura looked right now

"Sex you into agreeing?" Maura played along seductivley "Now, why would I ever do that?" she asked, her fingers dancing up Janes leg

"No, Maura" Jane stood up and walked off

Maura followed Jane into her office. As soon as Maura walked through the door Jane pushed her up against it, dawing the blinds. She pushed her hips into Maura's. She could feel Maura's sexual fustration. Janes fingers traced the curves of Maura's body until they reached Maura's arms. Jane held Maura's arms above her head, pressing her body harder and harder against Maura. Jane left a train of kisses burning from Maura's chest, to her collar bones and on her neck. Jane bit her lip and looked into Maura's brown eyes, trying not to get lost into the pools of Maura's soul Jane leaned in even closer and nipped Maura's earlobe, making Maura cry out in pleasure.

"Jane, don't tease me" Maura cried between breathes as Jane played with the pulse point on her neck, all the while still pressing her hips into Maura's.

"Tease you? Why would I do that?" Jane played, the way Maura had done minutes before

"Jane!" Maura cried as Jane left kisses down Maura's neck, collar bones and chest before placing one on Maura's lips.

Maura pushed Jane onto the sofa, her hands finding their way under Jane's shirt. Jane's hips still firmly pressed against Maura's she could feel her getting hotter and wetter by the second.

"Dr Isles?" a voice from the other side of the door called, her knocking distracting the two women

"Yes?" Maura managed to shout, trying to sound proffesional

"Erm, the blood work from the Jane Doe has come back"

"Thank you Becky. Leave it on the table and I will be out to collect it later" Maura shouted before pulling Jane back down and closing the distance between their lips.

"Ah, ah, ah" Jane played "Dr Isles has got a lot of work to do" Jane rolled out from under Maura

"Dr Isles has go someone else to do before that work" Maura winked

"Ah well, Detective Rizzoli has too much work to do" Jane played along "Oh, and she might have too much work for a long time so she won't get much time to play" Jane winked

"Well then, Dr Isles will just have to have naked Wednesdays on her own then, she will keep you updated with some sexy pictures though" Maura bit her lip

"Okay" Jane smiled, breaking from the little game, fixing her clothes

"_Okay_?" Maura asked, confused

"You have naked Wednesdays, you just don't have sex anymore" Jane smile, knowing this would win her the arguement

"I know you Jane Rizzoli, you won't last more than a week without me" Maura laughed

"Oh really?" Jane raised an eyebrow "What about the time you went to Tibet for 2 weeks. Or the time you dislocated my hip..or the time-"Jane was cut off by Maura's kinky laughing "What is so funny?"

"I was just remembering how you dislocated your hip. Thats the last time we ever got moves off the internet. You had to tell Frost and Korsak you slipped in the shower" Maura laughed

"Well, technically I did...I just left out some details-"

"-Yeah, like how you always get aroused by jam and peanut butter after that night" Maura teased

"Yeah well, until you drop 'naked wednesdays' there will be no more nights like that. Again"

"Fine...can we at least have inappropriate wednesdays then?" Maura huffed

"inappropriate wednesdays?" Jane asked

"Yeah, we do inappropraite things...have sex in the toilets, kitchen, your desk, korsaks desk,the car. Everywhere" Maura smiled

"So it's like everyother day but with a name then?" Jane laughed

"Pretty much" Maura smirked

"Okay then" Jane smiled before walking over to Maura "Now, where were we?" Jane asked, pusing Maura onto the couch

"We were just about to start inapproprate wednesdays" Maura lauged


End file.
